Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to vertical memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and/or more particularly, to vertical memory devices having a channel vertical to a top surface of a substrate, and methods of manufacturing the same.
In order for high integration of memory devices, extensive research has been conducted to develop vertical memory devices in which memory cells are stacked vertically to a top surface of a substrate. A cell array region of a vertical memory device includes a pillar or a cylindrical channel protruding vertically to a top surface of a substrate, a plurality of gate lines contacting the channel, and a common source line contact plug that separates the plurality of gate lines. In addition, a peripheral circuit region of the vertical memory device includes a plurality of contact plugs. In manufacturing the vertical memory device, if a process of forming the common source line contact plug in the cell array region and a process of forming the plurality of contact plugs in the peripheral region are separately performed in sequence, a manufacturing process may become complicated and the common source line contact plug may swell in a process of forming an insulating film covering the common source line contact line.